The application or transfer of images onto apparel and other articles is increasingly popular and continues to drive growth within the custom printing industry. Substrates used for custom printing can include, for example, labels, signs, stationary, upholstery, towels, walls, cups, glasses, plates and apparel such as T-shirts, caps, jackets and shoes, made from a variety of different materials including natural cotton and silk fabrics, synthetic polyester fabrics, and so on. Different methods of applying or transferring images can be used to produce accurate and durable printed articles. The methods can vary based on the types of substrate materials to be receiving the images, the types of inks used to form the images, and other factors.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.